1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic optoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode including the same, and a display device including the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photoelectric device is a device requiring a charge exchange between an electrode and an organic material by using holes or electrons.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. A first organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
A second organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows. A voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at interfaces of the electrodes, and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.